


New Opportunities

by Titti



Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: At a Ministry party, Harry approaches Draco with an offer. Or maybe two
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Christmas Challenges 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064171
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	New Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Written For:  
> newyearcntdown - Prompt: Winter walk  
> adventdrabbles - Prompt: Dressed for the Holiday

"Wait up!"

Draco had made it to the door and debated ignoring the request, but he knew better. Tonight was the Ministry's holiday party. He hadn't wanted to go, not when the war was fresh on everyone's mind - two years weren't enough to erase memories, - but his mother had insisted that he attend as the family representative, since his father barely left the house nowadays. Draco had dressed up and gone to the party, only to hate every second, and now that he was trying to leave, Harry Bloody Potter was stopping him. "Did you want something?"

"Naturally or I wouldn't have called you," Harry answered with a roll of his eyes. "Are you leaving already?"

"That was my intention," Draco answered.

"Let me get my cloak and I'll walk with you," Harry said.

Draco waited outside. The fresh air improved his mood. Or maybe it was just being outside of that house.

"You could have waited inside. It's warmer," Harry said as he rejoined Draco and they started to walk down the driveway that led to the gates.

"The house belonged to a friend of mine." Before the Ministry had confiscated it and used the house for parties.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Harry said.

Draco sighed. "You shouldn't be. We both know what he and his father did. In fact, I'm pretty sure you arrested him. Marius Flint, Marcus' older brother."

"I'm losing count of the people we're arresting," Harry admitted. "Two years and we still haven't tried everyone. I can't wait until it's all over."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what would you do then? You've been fighting since we were eleven. I don't think you know how to live with no grand cause to fight for."

"I could learn… maybe… possibly not," he said, laughing.

"So what exactly can I do for you?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged. "Nothing. We haven't talked in a while. You're never around."

"Potter, do you miss me?" Draco asked, amused.

"Maybe? No one else kept me on my toes like you did, and I'm not counting Voldemort, because he wanted me dead. You just wanted to annoy me," he said, grinning.

"I'm sorry that I can't annoy you," Draco answered with a smile.

"So I was thinking-"

"Don't strain yourself," Draco answered.

Harry chuckled. "And this is what I miss, but anyway Unspeakables are hiring, and no one is as good with magic as you are. You should apply."

"Right, as if they would ever consider me," Draco said.

"They will. I told them to expect your application," Harry said. "You can't possibly annoy me while staying at the manor. Working at the Ministry would make it easier."

Draco stopped and faced Potter. "What's the real reason, Potter?"

Harry sighed. "The Ministry needs the best people and you are one of those people. I've watched you do things that no sixteen-year-old should do or know. We need you, but also I really do miss you. I was hoping that maybe once you're settled at the Ministry, you'd consider going out with me… unless I'm completely off about what our obsession with each other meant, in which case, you should still apply and I won't bother you."

Draco stared for a moment and then huffed. "Only you could come out and say that without worrying about social norms. Unlike you, I don't advertise my sexuality, but no, you aren't wrong. I'm not sure; my parents don't even know."

Harry grinned. "Take your time. I can be patient."

That was a lie, but Draco didn't seem to mind. "Goodnight and I'll see you soon, Potter."


End file.
